Heute, hier und jetzt
by ideenassoziation
Summary: Taito, s. traurig. Disclaimer: Bis auf die Story gehört nichts mir, also verdiene ich auch kein Geld hiermit.


Heute, hier und jetzt

Er seufzte.

Einmal, zweimal fuhr er sich geistesabwesend durch die braune Mähne. Sein unruhiger Blick wanderte umher. Oberflächlich betrachtete er all die Menschen, wie sie liefen, standen, saßen, lagen, rannten, lachten, sich bewegten, miteinander sprachen. Tatsächlich versuchte er, in ihr Innerstes zu sehen, ihre wahren Absichten herauszufinden und sie als Lügner zu enttarnen, denen es in Wahrheit nicht anders erging als ihm, die sich jedoch nicht zu der Wahrheit bekennen wollten und deswegen eine perfekt scheinende Maske aus Glück und Beschäftigung aufsetzten, um nicht ihre Gefühle preiszugeben und womöglich verletzt zu werden. Fast boshaft durchbohrte er drei junge Mädchen, die, ein Eis in der Hand, an ihm vorbeischlenderten und seinen Blick gar nicht zu bemerken schienen. Als ihm seine Handlung klar wurde, erbebte er kurz von Neuem und wandte sich dann, überrascht von sich selbst, ab.

Beschäftigung suchend strich er einige Male über seinen nackten Arm, der von der permanenten Sonneneinstrahlung bereits leicht gerötet war. Natürlich hatte er keine Sonnencreme benutzt. Er war von Natur aus ein recht dunkler Hauttyp, er bekam selten bis nie Sonnenbrand. Aber dieser Sommer war einfach zu viel für ihn, er würde noch einen Hitzeschlag erleiden, wenn er nicht Acht gab. Tagtäglich verbrühte ihn die Sonne mit ihren schmelzenden Strahlen, hinterließ deutliche Spuren auf seinem rauen Körper. Ein Andermal hätte es ihn sicherlich gestört. Ein Andermal hätte er sich wahrscheinlich wutentbrannt im kühlen Keller eingesperrt, nur mit kühlem Wasser und ein wenig Nahrung, damit er nicht verhungern musste. Aber dieses Mal... Heute war alles anders. Heute war nichts so, wie er es sich damals vorgestellt hatte. All seine Pläne schienen lose Fiktion eines kreativen, fantasievollen Kind zu sein, das sich begeistert seine bunte Traumwelt malt und jedes einzelne Detail festlegt, damit auch ja keine Fragen entstehen können.

Heute, hier, jetzt – das alles bedeutete für ihn eine trostlose, leere, kalte Welt. Eine Welt, zu der er nicht gehören, aus der er so bald wie möglich fliehen wollte.

Müde vom ständigen Stehen setzte er sich langsam auf eine der Bänke. Seine Gelenke schmerzten regelrecht. Neben ihm saß ein junges Pärchen, das leise miteinander redete, sie schienen glücklich. Krampfhaft versuchte er, in die andere Richtung zu sehen, zwang sich dazu, die beinahe geflüsterten Liebesworte zu überhören und gar nicht erst zu seinem Herzen vordringen zu lassen. Ein Außenstehender hätte vielleicht denken mögen, die Situation war ihm peinlich, doch sein Empfinden hatte völlig andere Gründe, über die er am liebsten nicht mehr nachgedacht hätte.

Er schluckte mehrmals stark, spürte, wie sich die Anzeichen seiner inneren Spannung auch auf dem Gesicht ausbreiteten. Er seufzte lautlos und schloss die Augen für einen Moment. Auch das war ihm früher nie passiert. Überhaupt... Dieses Früher... war so unendlich weit entfernt.

Resignierend, die neugierigen Blicke des Pärchens und anderer Menschen auf sich spürend, stand er auf und machte sich auf den Weg nach Hause. Im Vorübergehen betrachtete er noch einmal all die vielen Menschen, die ihm entgegenkamen, einige grüßten ihn sogar höflich. Er fragte sich, wie diese Menschen ihr Leben wohl lebten. Wo sie wohnten, wie ihre familiären Verhältnisse waren, und wie sie sich fühlten... Vor allem wie sie sich fühlten. Ob sie wussten, was in ihm vorging, ob sie es nachvollziehen könnten? Ob sie etwas ähnliches schon einmal erlebt hatten? Oder würden sie ihn nur wortlos anstarren, wenn sie ahnten, was in seinem Kopf vorging – was mit seinem Leben geschehen war? Fragten diese Menschen sich nicht vielleicht auch, was für ein Leben er führte, wo er lebte, wie er sich mit seinen Geschwistern verstand, falls er welche hatte? Oder war es nur eine Erscheinung, die einzig und allein ihm zuteil wurde, aus einer Laune des Schicksals heraus?

Wütend über diese Menschen, wütend über sich selbst biss er die Zähne zusammen und verschwand in der anonymen Menschenmasse, die ihn wortlos nach Hause tragen würde. Hier war niemand, der sich über ihn Gedanken machte, hier war niemand, über den er sich Gedanken machen würde. Nur eine grau-schwarze Welle, ständig in Bewegung, in einem unablässigen Fluss. Etwas roh vielleicht, ihm aber tausendmal lieber als die beklemmende Enge und das analytische Starren der U-Bahn. Nur wenige Minuten dauerte es, ehe er der Hitze endgültig entfliehen konnte. Stumm bahnte er sich einen verzeigten Weg aus der Flut und schloss automatisch die Tür zu seiner Wohnung auf. Irgendjemand hinter ihm sah ihn an, sagte möglicherweise sogar etwas, vielleicht ein Gruß, vielleicht eine Frage, vielleicht beschwerte sich auch jemand. Er registrierte nichts davon, schirmte seinen Geist von allen äußeren Einflüssen ab und betrat die kühle Wohnung. Fahrlässig kickte er seine Schuhe zur Seite und warf sich mit dem Gesicht nach unten auf das blaue Sofa.

Minutenlang lag er reglos dort, in Gedanken versunken. Er bewegte sich kein Stück, atmete nur leise und wie im Schlaf. Fast hätte man denken können, er sei tatsächlich eingeschlafen, doch in seinem Kopf tobten die Gedanken, machten es für ihn unmöglich, Ruhe zu finden.

Verärgert stützte er sich auf. Er kniff die Augen zusammen und schnappte nach Luft; sein ganzer Körper zitterte plötzlich und er glaubte, zerbrechen zu müssen. Im leeren Raum stieß er einen harschen Fluch aus, der so laut klang, als hätten ihn zehn Menschen auf einmal gesagt, doch er war allein. Einsam.

Für einen Augenblick nahm er die Fernbedienung in die Hand, doch er legte sie schnell wieder weg. Mit den Ellbogen auf den Knien abgestützt massierte er seine Schläfen und versuchte mit allen Mitteln seines Geistes, die Bilder aus seinem Kopf zu vertreiben, die nun immer klarer und eindrucksvoller wurden, je länger und stärker er sie bekämpfte. Es war noch keine zwei Monate her.

„_Nicht einschlafen!" flüsterte er heiser, konnte seine eigene Stimme kaum noch hören. Seine Lippe war aufgeplatzt und brannte, doch den Schmerz nahm er gar nicht mehr wahr. Wie durch einen Schutzfilm bedeckt spürte er das dünne, warme Rinnsal Blut, das sich stur einen Weg an seiner Schläfe herabbahnte._

„_Du darfst jetzt nicht die Augen schließen, hörst du?", versuchte er es noch einmal, schüttelte das erschlaffende Bündel in seinen Armen. Blut bedeckte seine Kleidung, fraß sich regelrecht bis zur Haut durch, würde durch seinen Brustkorb in sein wild pochendes Herz eindringen. Doch es war nicht das seinige._

„_Mach die Augen auf, es wird alles gut, hörst du? Bleib wach, wir werden gleich gerettet. Komm schon, Yamato, du musst jetzt stark sein, du kannst mich nicht allein lassen – Yamato – Yamato, mach die Augen auf, ich – Herrgott, Yama, nicht –"_

„_Mir ist heiß", krächzte der Blonde. Seine Augenlider flatterten gen Himmel, ließen kaum noch Erkennen zu. Er sah nicht, was sein Geliebter sah, konnte womöglich nicht einmal mehr erahnen, was mit seinem gesamten Brustkorb geschehen war._

„_Yamato, halt durch!" flehte er noch ein letztes Mal, dann verzogen sich Yamatos Mundwinkel zu einem bizarren Lächeln und er murmelte, „Wiedersehen, Taichi." Danach stoppten seine teilweise zuckenden Bewegungen abrupt; nur Taichi schüttelte ihn noch wie wild, redete immer weiter auf ihn ein, brüllte zuletzt, konnte, wollte, durfte einfach nicht akzeptieren, was hier vor seinen Augen geschehen war, was Yamato in seinen Armen widerfahren war –_

„_Yamato!" schluchzte er schließlich und verlor das Bewusstsein, als endlich in der Ferne Sirenen ertönten, die er nur durch einen seltsamen, nebligen Schleier wahrnahm..._

Sein Herz raste.

Er war kurz davor gewesen, einzuschlafen, kurz vor der ersehnten Entspannung, die er nach schlaflosen Nächten so dringend benötigte. Sein zu Tode erschöpfter Körper war völlig schlaff und fühlte sich an, als hinge er nur leblos an seiner Seele, eine pure Last ohne Sinn und Zweck für Verwendung. Aber wieder war es ihm nicht gelungen, sein Bewusstsein abzuschalten... Wieder erschienen die Bilder vor seinem inneren Auge, wieder erklang Yamatos Stimme, wie er sich auf eine so entwürdigende Weise von ihm verabschiedete – wieder spürte Taichi die Wärme des Lebens, das einst seinen Geliebten durchflossen hatte, an seinem Körper kleben, wie es versuchte, in ihn einzudringen – wieder sah Taichi sein eigenes, hilfloses Flehen, auf das Gott nur mit einem höhnischen Lachen reagiert hatte...

Er lehnte sich zurück. Sein erkalteter Körper bebte, sein Herz raste, und hinter den zugekniffenen Augen brannten heiße Tränen der Trauer und der Wut. Er verstand nicht, wie das alles hatte passieren können, wie das alles ihm hatte passieren können. Was hatte er so Schreckliches getan, dass er mit einer derartigen Sanktion bestraft werden musste? Was nur! Er wartete so lange, er wartete darauf, dass plötzlich eine weißgekleidete Frau hereinkommen würde, um ihm Tabletten zu geben. Er wartete darauf zu erkennen, dass dies alles nur Fantasie war, pure Wahnvorstellung und eine abstrakte, kranke kleine Welt, die er sich aus welchen Gründen auch immer aufgebaut hatte, dass Yamato, sein Yamato, noch leben und irgendwo da draußen hinter verschlossenen Türen auf ihn warten würde, bis er endlich den Schlüssel in dem Chaos, das sich sein „Leben" nannte, finden würde. Aber immer wieder musste er feststellen, dass es niemals so weit kommen würde. Er brauchte längst nicht mehr nach einem Schlüssel suchen, denn es gab keinen Schlüssel. Vielmehr war dies die Realität – die kalte, graue Realität, die ihn mit ihrer Brutalität, mit ihrer Ungerechtigkeit und allem Leid der Welt konfrontierte. Die Hoffnung, Yamato sei noch am Leben und würde zu ihm zurückkehren, war Fantasie. Die schönste, höchste aller Fantasien, die schillerndste, farbenfrohste und glücklichste aller Halluzinationen.

Taichi wartete vergeblich darauf, dass er gerettet werden würde. Rettung war hier nicht möglich, nicht so, wie er es sich vorstellte. Er wusste nicht, wie er es anstellen sollte, wieder mit dem Leben klarzukommen. Er wusste nicht, was sich sein Gott da für einen Spaß erlaubt hatte, der ihn auf diese Weise beinahe um den Verstand brachte. Aber er konnte nicht weiter glauben, es sei nur ein Traum. Yamato war tot. Yamato war in seinen Armen gestorben. Damals. Dort. In einer anderen Welt. In dieser gab es keinen Yamato mehr. Und vielleicht auch keinen Taichi.

Heute, hier und jetzt. Das war, was zählte, ganz unabhängig von ihm und seiner Gefühlswelt. Das Heute, das Hier, das Jetzt nahm keine Rücksicht auf Taichi Yagami, und wenn er noch so sehr darum bat.


End file.
